


New Sensations (Enabler Story)

by MissCrazyLewds



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Self-Discovery, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyLewds/pseuds/MissCrazyLewds
Summary: Yang has always been the perfect older sister. Growing up, Ruby knew she could count on her. Yang taught her new things, Yang comforted her when she needed comforting, and most importantly Yang provided her with much love and care. She's the best sister in the world in Ruby's eyes. And today, Yang's dedication to her sister will be put to the test.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	New Sensations (Enabler Story)

Prancing down the halls of her family home, Ruby felt as carefree as any child would. Except, she wasn't really a child anymore. Still, she had the purity of one, and today was going to be a fun day full of exciting activities for her. 

Ruby was still in her pajamas and hadn't had breakfast yet. So once the morning rituals were complete, she could carry on with her day. Her father had left home briefly to pick up some food at a nearby market, so she was just waiting on him. 

Making her way down the hall, she stopped, hearing a strange noise. "What was that" she wondered. Taking a moment to listen, it sounded like it was coming from Yang's room. 

Approaching Yang's bedroom, Ruby put her ear up against the door, discovering the noises were coming from Yang herself. 

Ruby's curiosity was always her undoing. 

She carefully and quietly turned the knob on the door, pushing it open ever so slightly. Stealthily peeking inside, it took all of her inner restraint to keep from gasping, as she saw her older sister laying on the bed with no pyjama bottoms on, vigorously rubbing between her legs. At first wondering if she was just really itchy, Ruby then realized that Yang was deeply enjoying whatever she was doing. She could see Yang's hand touching her private parts excitedly while she made sounds Ruby could only describe as moans. 

Ruby quickly stepped away from the door. What in the world was Yang doing? Was this some kind of morning exercise she didn't know about? In the midst of all these questions, a strange feeling crept up on Ruby. Her own private parts started to feel tingly. This sensation was completely unfamiliar to her. 

Feeling panicked and confused she rushed back to her room and shut the door. Dropping down onto her bed, Ruby quickly pulled down her pants and examined her lady parts. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except- what was this? Why was it wet? Had she accidentally peed herself? 

Ruby lifted her fingers up to her eyes and carefully separated them, watching the mysterious liquid stretch between her fingers. It was sticky and completely clear.

This was a very confusing morning for the poor girl. Not only had she not been awake very long, but so many things were happening to which she had no idea what they were. Yang was doing something strange, her private parts felt funny, and then a mysterious liquid appeared. This wasn't the work of some strange curse of a nearby grimm, was it?

Needing to investigate further, Ruby used both of her hands to stretch and examine her vagina. Her pink walls were glistening with this strange substance. She took her right pointer finger and used it to feel along the walls, wiping up a larger sample size, and suddenly a strange feeling overcame her. There was a quick twinge of what could only be described as a good feeling. 

Ruby felt around the same spot but couldn't get that good feeling to return. Growing more and more curious, she felt around other spots, seeing if anywhere else would bring her that same feeling. It wasn't until her finger swept across what she knew as the clitoris that the strange good feeling came back, but only for a quick moment. Desperate for results, she felt against her clit, and the feeling came back. Ruby rubbed her finger against it, pushing slightly harder and harder. Now the good feeling was lingering. 

She had felt this feeling a few times before. Once when leaning against a doorframe, once when her scroll vibrated while it was placed on her lap, and once when Yang and her were sitting on the floor, and when Yang stood up her knee slightly brushed up against this same spot. Ruby had assumed it was the same as getting a massage, but this was much different, and only this part of her body seemed to deliver this feeling. 

Ruby rubbed faster and found herself lowering onto her pillows. This must've been what Yang was doing, her hand was in the same place. She tried to replicate the movements she saw Yang doing, moving her hand up and down, and a squeak accidentally escaped her lips. She waited a moment to make sure no one heard her before continuing. 

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Yang shouted as she busted into her room. 

Ruby squealed and quickly pressed her hands between her legs as she sat up, covering her privates. It's not like Yang hadn't seen them before, but something about what Ruby was just doing felt wrong. 

Yang's eyes widened briefly and she chuckled. 

"Ruby. Were you- just masturbating?"

"What! No, I-...was I what?"

"Do you know what masturbating is?"

Ruby sat and stared in silence, genuinely not understanding the question. Yang continued.

"Masturbating is basically when you use your hand to make your privates feel good, to put it simply. So, I walk in here and find you without pants, and your hand between your legs. Kiiiinda looks like you were masturbating."

Ruby's face flushed red, she tried to form a response but could only manage one word at a time.

"No- I- No- You- I- Was- Uh-"

Yang burst into an eruption of laughter.

"Oh my gosh! My little sister is so naughty!"

"Yaaaang, I wasn't doing anything, I swear!"

"Uh huh, sure." A devilish smile grew across Yang's face. "Was this your first time? Did it feel good?"

Ruby fell backwards and rolled over so that Yang couldn't see her face. Yang shrugged and began walking out of the room.

"Whatever, just wanted to make sure you were awake, dad should be back soon."

Yang stopped in the middle of the doorway and stood silently for a moment. She then turned around with a genuine look.

"Hey look, I'm sorry if I made you feel embarrassed. What you were doing is a natural thing and I don't want to scare you from doing it. I'm your big sister, I should be better than that."

Ruby rolled back over, still pantsless and covering herself up. 

"Really? It's not weird?" She asked.

"No, no! It's completely normal. Everybody does it."

Ruby sat up and felt comfortable enough to remove her hands. 

"Oh, because I was walking down the hall a little bit ago and I heard a weird noise coming from your room, so I looked inside and I saw you doing that, so-"

"You did?!" 

Now Yang was the one that was embarrassed as her face went red. 

"Well," she started, "yeah, like I said, it's normal. Sometimes people just get in the mood for it."

"What does it do exactly? Like, what happens?"

Yang walked over and sat down next to Ruby. 

"Well pretty much what I said. It just makes you feel good."

"Because there was like this weird liquid when I tried it. Is that normal?"

"Oh yeah! That just means you're doing a good job and your body is REALLY in the mood for it."

"Okay-"

They sat in silence for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say, until Yang spoke up. 

"You didn't get to finish did you? I interrupted."

"Finish? How do I know when I finished?"

"Um, well, you'll know. People call it 'cumming'." Yang stood up. "I'll get out of here and let you finish."

"Well, I can't just do it now that I know you know!"

"I told you it was normal!"

"Still!" Ruby looked away. "You laughed at me. That means it's embarrassing."

Yang sat back down and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, I'm sorry, I really am. I just wasn't expecting it, it surprised me. It's easy for me to forget you're getting older now."

Ruby nodded and kept her ashamed gaze on the ground. Yang took a moment to consider something before speaking up once again.

"Hey, Ruby-" she stopped, causing Ruby to turn and look at her. "If you want, and only if you want, I can help you finish."

"Wh-wha?!"

"If it's too personal that's okay! I just don't want you to be afraid of this and I can show you how to do it."

Ruby looked back down.

"Well, I...I don't know. Is it weird to help?"

"Not for me." Yang says with total confidence. Ruby makes noises of confliction.

"Do you want to..?"

"I do." Yang scoots back to the head of the bed where Ruby's pillows are and spreads her legs. "Come here."

Ruby crawls over to her and sits between her legs, pressing her bare bottom up against her. They had been naked around each other plenty of time before, but this was something new entirely. 

"Now Ruby, just lay back against me and relax. The sole purpose of this is to make you feel good."

Yang reaches her arms around Ruby and goes for Ruby's velvety sweet spot. She places her left hand on Ruby's thigh and gently massages it to help keep her soothed. Her other hand extends a finger which she gingerly places on Ruby's clit, very slowly rubbing it in circles. 

"O-ohh-" Ruby lets out a small gasp as Yang's finger makes contact, and it dawns on her that this same finger was touching Yang's own private parts mere minutes earlier. 

"Is that okay?" Yang asks. Ruby nods, keeping her eyes trained on the spot receiving attention. "I don't know if I've ever been as wet as you are right now" Yang adds with a chuckle. 

As the seconds passed Ruby couldn't help but softly coo. The sensation of pleasure she was feeling from her sister's touch was almost too much to bear. Yang was blushing just as badly as Ruby was, and once Ruby started making those noises, her heart practically melted. 

"You are so cute~" 

Yang gently wrapped her left hand around Ruby's head and pulled it back softly to rest against her chest. Ruby laid back until she could feel the comfort of Yang's breasts. Her legs were fully spread now, completely immersed in this new incredible feeling. 

Yang planted a soft kiss on Ruby's, slowly raising the speed of which she was rubbing her clit. Ruby was letting out full-on moans at this point, which turned Yang on immensely. 

Yang stopped rubbing, which caused Ruby to dart her head up at her out of confusion. 

"W-why did you stop?"

"Well, there's something else that people do. Specifically when someone wants to help someone else like I'm helping you now. Would you like me...use my mouth?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Uhh, sure? H-how exactly?"

Yang sat up, carefully lifting Ruby off from her and laying her back down. She walked around to the foot of the bed and crawled up between Ruby's legs. 

"You'll see." 

She grabbed hold of her legs to ensure that they would stay spread, but she stopped before moving in, taking a moment to look up at Ruby. 

"I'll always be here to take care of you, little sis. You know that, right?"

Ruby smiled sweetly down at her and nodded. Yang smiled back softly before returning her attention to location in need. That devilish grin of her's came back once again.

"I gotta say though, you have got one cute pussy right here."

Before Ruby could respond, Yang dove in, planting her lips onto her clit and sucking lightly. Ruby gasped loudly, grasping onto her bed sheets to keep from being too noisy. 

"Yang!~" Ruby called out. Yang responded by wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist and hoisting her bottom half up slightly, allowing her tongue more range. Which her tongue then made it’s debut, slowly gliding up and down, pressing against the clit whenever it made contact. 

Yang could taste all of Ruby's juices. She actually had tasted her own juices before but somehow Ruby's tasted different. Almost sweeter. 

Ruby couldn't control her volume anymore. Her moans were getting louder and louder, and while Yang was worried about someone hearing her, she loved listening to the moans. 

Yang's tongue carefully pressed into her entrance, not wanting to push too hard or too deep. She licked around Ruby's inner walls, looking up at her to watch the adorable expressions on her face. 

"Yaaaang! I can't-...I feel!-"

Cutting her off came an enormous moan as her back arched. Ruby's body trembled as her eyes slightly rolled back. Her body was attempting to pull away but Yang stayed locked in, dedicated to helping her ride out her climax. 

Ruby dropped back down flat on the bed, breathing heavily as her body twitches every few seconds. Yang took a few final laps with her tongue, soaking up Ruby's cum and swallowing. Yang's head perked up with a smile. 

"Very sweet. Just as I expected you to taste."

Ruby blushed and chuckled shyly as Yang crawled back up the bed. She bent over, taking Ruby's head into her hands, and gave Ruby's forehead a long, soft kiss. 

"I love you, sis."

Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang tightly. 

"I love you too."

Not too much later, Tai enters the kitchen to find Ruby and Yang sitting at the table. 

"Hey girls! Sorry I took so long, ran into a grimm along the way, but it wasn't a match for your awesome pops!"

He placed a brown bag of food down onto the counter and turned to look at them. 

"How's your morning been?"

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and exchanged sly smiles. Ruby spoke up.

"It was a pretty interesting morning, dad."


End file.
